The present invention relates to a data mail system of a computer network of the distributed processing type, and more particularly to an electronic mail system in a LAN (local area network) having at least one name server.
In a prior art system such as one disclosed in JP-A-61-120543, attention is paid only to address management and a method of transferring modified information of an address, and only a device address is used to determine a delivery address. Thus, if a user changes a log-in location, there is no function to trace a person who is the true deliveree when the mail is to be delivered. Further, in the prior art system, only one server which provides a forwarding service is provided in the LAN, and a system in which a plurality of servers are provided in one LAN and user information is distributedly managed by the servers has not been addressed.
In the above prior art system, when the mail is transferred in the LAN, no consideration is said to a tracing function of the user to whom the mail is to be transferred thus mail is sent to the physical address of the transferee without knowing the presence or absence of the person who is a true transferee. When the user moves or the user keys in at one workstation while he/she logs in at a plurality of workstations, there is no function to forward the mail to the location at which the user is keying in.